Meant to be
by AGoldStar
Summary: Everything is perfect for Finn, he loves Rachel and she loves him equally. But can a change of events ruin everything? Or was it just meant to be. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Perfect

**Yo! Hi there, so this is my first fanfic I've written so don't hurt me too much for my mistakes! I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, sorrehhh. Hope you enjoy this story, ohh and reviews are magic! **

Chapter 1. **Perfect. **

Everything was **perfect. **Just **perfect. **Completely **perfect. Perfect. **

He couldn't stop saying that word in his head, as he lay there on this peaceful, Sunday morning. It was as if time was stood still. His mind was at peace, as the bird cheeped and the crisp New York breeze swished through the tree's outside the bedroom window. But the most **perfect **thing was laying next to him. His arm wrapped around her waist and her head nuzzled into his chest, the very same way they fell asleep just hours before. She lay there **perfectly** still, blissfully sleeping, lost in her dreams, most likely ones about him. He would of thought she was dead at how still she was but he could feel her warm breath gently blow on his bare chest. It was times like this that he truly believed how lucky he was, how beautiful she was, and happy he was to be able to call her, his. He couldn't help it she was too beautiful and he was lost in his bliss, so he gently place his free hand on her shoulder and ran it down to her elbow, then back up. He then ran his fingers through her silky, long, brown hair. It felt like velvet and he couldn't work out how she made it so soft? He then gently placed his giant hand and cupped her face, stroking her soft cheek with his thumb. He was so caught up in her radiant beauty that he didn't realise her eye slightly open, he also didn't notice his big, goofy smile plastered on his face.

"what are you smiling at?" she giggled and watched as his cheeks grew pink.

"you." he replied, almost as a whisper. Her eyes fully open now but she didn't move in his arms.

"did I do something funny?" she asked cutely, tracing a finger over his chest playfully.

"no" he smirked at how adorable she was. "you just make me happy". She beamed her bright smile at him and pushed her self up the bed so their faces were level.

"well would I make you even happier if I made my wonderful boyfriend breakfast in bed?" she looked so excited at her idea, and to be honest so was he. If there's one way to win him over it would be with food. He couldn't help but smile, it was infectious. He replied just as playfully as her..

"mmm, maybe" he winked and she started laughing at him. At how dorky yet adorable he was, and at how irresistibly hot he looked in the morning, his hair messy and half awakened eyes. She couldn't help herself. She closed the gap between them and gently pressed her lips against his. The touch was magic and made her feel warm inside, like everything was complete, like everything was **perfect**. He quickly reciprocated the kiss and deepened it, but before long she pulled away. He groaned a little at the loss of touch and kept his eyes closed. She just giggled and jumped up out of bed energetically.

"well I better get to it then" She practically skipped out the room and into the kitchen making him laugh at her childlikeness. He loved Rachel in every single way and like he had never loved anyone else in his life. Yeah sure he loved his mom and his family but you kind of have to, they are given to you. Don't get him wrong he does truly love his family, but he chose to love Rachel. She was **perfect **and he still struggled to get his head around that she loved him too, and that she was all his. Just as his thoughts were trailing she appeared at the doorway. It was only then that he realised that all she was wearing was one of his own t shirts. It drowned her petite frame yet she still managed to look so sexy in it. Damn those legs, was all he could think and the only thing his eyes were ficsated on. Her tan, silky, toned legs that looked endless, even though she was really short. He sure did love those legs, they were **perfect**. Once again as he snapped back out of his deep thoughts as she started to speak.

" we don't have anything in that your gonna love for breakfast" she said in a silly, sad tone. "so I'm just going to nip to the store to get something" she smiled as she reached for her clothes that were scattered around the room. He couldn't help but laugh when she reached up to grab her bra which was hanging from the light shade. She gave him a serious look back, but it wasn't long until she giggled herself.

"you don't have to babe, I don't mind just having something that we have in" he didn't want her so go out her way and walk all the way to the store just to make him breakfast in bed. Plus he didn't think he could last 10 minutes without her there with him.

"well unless you want muesli, which you hate, I guess I'll be going to the store" she was quickly getting herself dressed.

"orrrr you could come back into bed for a little Hudson loving" he said with the goofiest smile she'd ever seen and he continued to wink at her. "I've kept the bed nice and warm" he patted the bed next to him but she just laughed at his how he'd said 'Hudson loving' and she continued to get ready. It was a tempting offer but she really wanted to cook for him, and she wanted to do it **perfectly**, so she was going to the store.

"maybe after I cook you breakfast" she replied, swishing her hips as she strutted to the door. But she stopped at the frame and looked over her shoulder at him.

"your gonna need something to keep your energy up" she said playfully. He melted into the bed sheets. Oh how she made him go crazy. She grabbed her keys and he heard her unlock the door.

"I'll be back soon Finny , love you" she closed the door behind her. Although she didn't give him chance to say it, he loved her too. He loved her so much and nothing would change that. He eagerly awaited her arrival back at the house. She was an amazing cook and he was rather hungry, but he was more excited to find out why he needed energy to keep him going. His mind when wild and all he could think about was her. He couldn't wait for her to come back. He felt lost without her, she made him feel so happy and loved. He couldn't help but think about how **perfect **his life was at this very moment, how much he was in love and how he didn't want anything to change. Because it was truly **perfect. **


	2. Some things are meant to be

**Hello again wonderful people! First off, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guyyss! Once again all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the last one was just to get you in the feel, but this is where the drama starts yo! Pleaseee review and tell me your thoughts, and i'm open to any suggestions or constructive criticism, cos hey thats what makes you better right? anyways heres your next chapter you have been waiting a long time for(sorry)**

'Hello, you have reached the answering service of Rachel Berry, up and coming Broadway star! Sorry I am unable t….'.

he hung up the phone and tried again only to reach her over enthusiastic and excited voice yet again. She had been gone for an hour and he was starting to get worried to where she'd gone. The store was only a 5 minute walk away and she had said that she was only going to get things for breakfast, so why was she taking so long? _Maybe she had decided to do a big shop…. But she wouldn't be able to carry it all by herself back? Well maybe there was a long queue….. on a Sunday morning, that's highly doubtful. _His mind was reasoning her absence, trying to cover up his womanish worry that grew inside of him. He was protective over Rahchel, and when she didn't reply to her phone or was ever missing he would panic and build up scenarios in his head. They were never true and most the time he got himself so worked up over it, that he knew he should just calm down. He walked over to the counter to make himself a coffee when he saw Rachel's purse. _If she's gone to the shop without her purse then how if she going to pay for the food? _This was his excuse, so that when he found Rachel and she made fun of him for being worried and like a 'scared little girl' he could just say he was going to save her of embarrassment when she had no money to pay for the food. He grabbed the key and unlocked the door and made his way to the local store. There was only one way the store and it was a nice little walk. Him and Rachel always walked there instead of using the car because of how pretty it was. Once out the apartment he walked along a back alley that came out along a little path with trees either side. They arched over the path and white flowers grew of, of them. He was remembering all the times him and Rachel had walked, hand in hand, down this path, breeze in their hair, the smell of the flowers invading their noses, and the sound of pure bliss. His thought was interrupted by the siren of an ambulance racing down the road beside the path. You couldn't see the road, or even hear the cars normally until the path intercepted the road, but the siren blared away.

As the path turned and started to come to an end, the road was starting to come into sight. Finn spotted the ambulance that he obviously heard earlier. As he got nearer it was obvious that there had been an accident; there was an ambulance and paramedic crew and the road had been section off, there was a car half on the pavement and some people crowding round and…. His legs suddenly stopped moving, his eyes stopped seeing and all the commotion and noises were deafened as one thought cam into his head… Rachel.

_No it cant be, stop getting yourself worked up, she's fine, she has to be fine, NO, she is fine. _No matter how many times he tried to reassure himself, he didn't believe it. His heart was racing, his hands clammy in anticipation as he approached the scene. One paramedic was standing at the barrier he headed towards him but then he saw her. She lay still on a stretcher, two men were beside her shouting to another who was in the back of the ambulance. But he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. Her chocolate brown hair messily laid above her with pieces of glass tangled in it. Her beautiful eyes closed shut and already obviously bruising. Her head was cut and trickles of blood fell down her perfect face. Her clothes ripped, her body limp, her legs grazed…. He didn't realise he was still walking, past the paramedic and past the barrier, trying to approached her.

"Hey sir, you're not allowed to pass the barrier!" the paramedic grabbed Finn's arms and pulled him back and out of his daze. Tears filled his eyes as panic and adrenaline overcame his body.

"No!" he shouted back in the mans face, escaping his arm from his grasp.

"T-t-that's my girlfriend, that's Rachel "he says, shaking violently as the panic continues to control him.

He goes to run to Rachel's side again, so he can hold her and see if his love is alright but the paramedic stands in his way yet again but before he could say anything they were both distracted by the sudden commotion over by Rachel's body. "CLEAR" a man shouts as a sudden shot of electricity is shot through her tiny body jolting her violently. "CLEAR" it happens again and the another paramedic comes from the side to help. Finn's seen this in movies before, when the persons heart stops beating they use a defibrillator to restart it, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. But this wasn't a movie, this wasn't set up, Rachel wasn't performing an award winning performance, this was real. Rachel's heart had stopped, and by the look of things wasn't starting again. _No, no it cant be. Shes ok, she's going to be ok. _He convinced himself as tear stained his t-shirt. She was now in the back of the ambulance and the doors banged shut. Finn couldn't let her go away, he needed to see her, to be with her, to pull her though, he couldn't lose her.

"Where is she going, where are they taking her? Is she ok, she's alive right? Please tell me, please help m.." he broke out into sobs as he held on to the paramedic for support.

"Sir, calm down, ok? She will be getting all the help we can give her. All w.."

"I need to see her" Finn interrupts the man clearly not listening to his condolences.

"I can take you in the car to the hospital, but when we get there you will have to respect the situation as your girlfriend is in an unstable condition, they need there space to help her, you might not be able to see her straight away. Do you understand me?"

"yes" Finn emotionally replied, by now all the blood and colour had run out his face as the mans sympathetic expression and choice of words made his blood turn cold, was he trying to suggest something? No, she was stronger than that, she is the strongest person he knows, she cant die, she won't die. Finn jumps in the ambulance car and they drive off to the hospital. He gazes out the window and flashes of his life appear in his eyes. All memories of him and Rachel, the past 3 years of his life with her, and it only makes him sadder, he cant imagine his life without her anymore. She changed his life and now that she was in it he sure as hell wasn't letting her leave it now.

**Don don daaaaaaaaaa.(p.s-review;') **


End file.
